


Tall Tales

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is telling some crazy tall tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

"I swear it was that damned big!" Jim said earnestly with wide eyes while holding his hands apart.

"Okay... I get it. It was really big. However I need you to understand that you need to calm down. You get too excited and the neurotoxin that the Djin shot you with will make you slip back into that world," Bones explained while working on his fallen lover.

"No, don't let it send me back. It's an evil world over there and you are an evil doctor who shoots hypos at my ass with a rifle. You always aim for my ass. Why do you aim for my ass Bones? Scary shit is scary... not going back there Bones... never going back there. Promise me Bones... Promise me you will never send me back to the place where evil you has evil plans for my ass that involves all sorts of nefarious... things."

"OK, promise I will never send you back there. Now I've given you the antidote to that toxin and I need you to just keep calm and get some rest. I promise I will be right here when you wake up," Bones said soothingly while gently laying his patient on the biobed.

"Without a rifle right? You'll be you and not the lunatic?" Jim asked desperately.

"Shhh, sleep now. I promise I will be me. I will not have a rifle and I will not have a second head," Bones replied. He was torn between laughing and soothing his poor distraught, obviously insane, crying lover.

Grabbing both shoulders Jim pulled and asked in an extremely panicked voice; "Oh God... there is another you with two heads out there? Why didn't you warn me?"

Bones reached for his trusty hypo and said; "Okay then... looks like things are a little worse for you than I thought. Let's just give you a quick sedative and try to catch some Zs."

"I'll find them and catch them I swear I will. Just let the little bastards try to hide from me," Jim said right before jumping from the bed and running out the door.

"McCoy to Bridge come in Spock."

"Is there a problem Doctor?" Spock replied primly to the hail.

"Yeah... you might want to put security on alert. Jim is stoned out of his gourd and chasing some Zs in nothing more than a medical gown." McCoy said as calmly and professionally as he could given the circumstances.

"Chasing some Zs Doctor?" Bones could tell the poo logical Vulcan was having issues understanding... not that he really gave a damned.

"Yeah... don't ask me; just make sure security doesn't hurt him or let him got off the ship - and make 'em bring the asshole back down here to me."

"Affirmative Doctor; Spock out."

"Welcome to the fish tales of the USS Enterprise... Fuck... how in the hell did I get here?" Bones asked of no-one as he sat down and waited for security to bring back his missing patient in one piece.

~Fin~


End file.
